


Nobody Compares

by jayisokayy



Category: Onedirection - Fandom
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/pseuds/jayisokayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise Tomlinson was a name well known by everyone at Rickman High. She had brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, always sporting a pair of Toms and that bum-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Compares

Louise Tomlinson was a name well known by everyone at Rickman High. She had brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, always sporting a pair of Toms and that bum-  
"Styles! Stop staring at the cheerleaders!" Niall Horan yelled. Harry Styles was the main goalie of the football team. He smirked and called Niall over.   
"See that girl?" He asked, pointing at Louise. Niall smiled.   
"Louise Tomlinson. Hottest girl at Rickman. Just got dumped by Liam Payne-in-the-ass." Niall informed Harry. Harry smiled at Louise.   
"So she's avalible?" Harry asked to which Niall replied with a nod.   
xx  
"Hey Louise. Why don't you try your hand at flying?" Zoey Malik asked Louise. Zoey was the most popular girl in school, and really it didn't make sense why. All she had was long black hair with fake blonde highlights. Louise smiled and got into the stunt group.   
"5, 6, 7, 8!" Michelle, Louise's backspot, called. The two bases, who were working with Zoey to get Louise off the team, hoisted Louise up and then dropped her backwards.   
"Woh. That was a close one." Harry said. He had ran over and caught Louise and was currently holding her in his arms. Louise blushed.   
"I'm fine. You can let me go now." Louise informed him. Harry let her go and Louise stood in front of him. Harry was at least a foot taller than her and it was just the way he was smirking at her-  
"Louise! No time for flirting!" Zoey called. Louise rolled her eyes.  
"I gotta-um-get back to flying." Louise informed Harry. Harry smiled at her.   
"Yeah, of course. Listen, how about you meet me in the boy's locker room when your practice is over." Harry said. Louise bit her lip.   
"I dunno. Isn't your practice over like an hour before ours?" Louise asked. Harry leaned down and kissed her.   
"That's the point." He whispered. He winked and walked away.   
xx  
"Harry?" Louise called, walking down the long hallway to the boy's locker room.   
"In here, Tomlinson!" Harry called. Louise walked into a back room where Harry stood, shirtless, leaning down to his bag to grab what one could only imagine would be another shirt.   
"Hi." Louise said, awkwardly. The cheer uniform wasn't that long to begin with and now Louise seemed to be painfully aware of that fact.  
"Hey." Harry said, calmly. He pulled on a shirt from a concert for The Script he went to, two years back. Louise motioned towards his shirt.   
"I went to that same concert." She said. Harry smiled and looked down at his shirt.   
"Yeah. It was a pretty awesome concert. I love The Script." He said. Louise smiled.   
"Me too. I personally think it's one of the greatest bands ever." She said. Harry chuckled.   
"God's Chosen?" He asked. Louise laughed.   
"Yes, exactly." She said. Harry blushed.   
"I really like you, Louise. And I know you just got out of a relationship with Payne-"   
"In the ass?" Louise asked, smirking.   
"How'd you know what we call him?" Harry asked.   
"You boys think when you're playing football no one can hear you? The whole cheer team knows everything you've ever said, Styles. Learn to whisper." Louise said. Harry smiled.   
"You think you wanna go out with me sometime?" He asked.   
"I'll order the most expensive thing on the menu."   
"I'll pay for it."  
"Friday night?"  
"8:00?"  
"That's too late, I'll get hungry."  
"6:00."  
"Perfect."  
"See you then?"  
"It's a date."


End file.
